Xah 'Erranee
|birth = May 22, 2462|rank = |species = |gender = Male|height = 8' 7" feet|weapons = |vehicles = Typhon, Sacrament's Abstinence|skin color = Brownish-Gray|eyes = Gray|affiliation = |image = |equipment = Zealot Combat Harness|era = |notable = *Personally led an attack that annihilated the human colony Selkirk *Only known Covenant member to use a Typhon in battle}}Xah 'Erranee or the Gold Devil, by UNSC soldiers, is a who served in the military during the War. 'Erranee was known for his vicious and unorthodox strategies which he constantly used to outsmart and outlast his human opponents and was widely considered one of the most dangerous Covenant leaders the UNSC has ever faced. He was the only known member of the Covenant to use a Type-47 Multicombat Siege Platform. Early Life 'Erranee was born in the state of Erran on the harsh frontier world of Hesduros, fathered by Osdl 'Erran, the right hand man to Kaidon Yvins 'Erran. As a youngling, he became best friends with the Kaidon's son Hnels and the two of them developed a fascination for the Giant Kryn'qodon, an extremely rare batlike-avian predator that inhabited the caves of the remote sections of Hesduros and the stuff of legend. They, along with the other children in the 'Erran keep were trained by Osdl, Xah's legitimate father and due to Sangheili tradition of not knowing their fathers, he treated him like a favorite uncle. Both Xah and Hnels continued to search for the Cay'Ragarya and displayed a particular interest in hunting. While Hnels had steady combat prowess and the state of 'Erran favoring raw strength, Xah's combat abilities made him more tactful and he often resorted to complex maneuvers to pass tests and win practice duels. This fell out of favor in the Kaidon's eyes and he gave a warning that not passing eligibility to join the Covenant meant he would need to find his part elsewhere. In their adolescent years, Xah and Hnels took a half dozen treks into the undeveloped Hesduros areas where Giant Kryn'dodon sightings were rumored, but came up empty handed. He took one final trip out a year before his final test of service eligibility and finally observed one in the mouth of a cave, capturing more than an hour of footage. Attack on 'Erran A month before the two were to join the Covenant military, as mandatory by their state, 'Erran fell under attack by a large rival state. The opposing Kaidon and his army stormed the keep, killing both his father Osdl and his mother. Xah received his first real taste of combat. He was ordered by the Kaidon, who quickly took charge to man a plasma cannon to provide suppressing fire. 'Erran's forces managed to repel the invasion, but at the cost of many of its inhabitants. Xah was eventually shipped out, declaring himself eligible for military service. Military Career After swearing the Covenant's of Union, Xah received permission to change his name to 'Erranee. He would spend only one year as a Minor and Major each before eventually reaching the rank of Supreme Commander by the 2540s. He was given command of the Fourth Fleet of Luminous Allegiance. At some time, 'Erranee displayed remarkable proficiency in handling his personally designed Type-47 Multicombat Siege Platform and would eventually become its signature handler. He would later use the Typhon to rally his keep against the rival state that previously attacked his home and razed it with unparalleled strategy. 'Erranee proved to be a formidable foe when attacking the UNSC and he gained notoriety from his assault on annihilating the backwater colony of Selkirk. The few survivors fled the planet and eventually made their way to Wroclaw. A Special Operations squad had attached spy probes into several fleeing ships in the midst of an civilian evacuation attack. These transports fled to Wroclaw, giving him the location of his next target. Fall of Wroclaw Personality and Traits Xah 'Erranee was widely considered one of the most dangerous Covenant commanders the UNSC has ever faced. While he was quite intimidating and proficient enough in personal combat, his dangerous attribute was usurping his way through the Covenant military through tactics and strategies that had little or no weaknesses. Combined with the UNSC's arrogance on victories facing the local URF on Wroclaw caused them to greatly underestimate his abilities and gave him a rather easy task to conquer the planet. In orbit, he was notorious for using his own heavier warships to bear the brunt of a UNSC offensive, to disable prime targets and using smaller escort vessels in a Supplicant formation to flank and finish off wounded prey. The formation contrasted most Covenant Shipmasters' disregard for team-based tactics in favor of personal merit and 'Erranee was rumored to aggressively "address" these issues, staffing his fleet with personnel that did not challenge his orders or antagonize one another in contention to be glory hounds. When in battle on the ground, 'Erranee often lead the attack on the Typhon, although there would be occasions where it would not be seen and he would engage enemies on foot alongside his legions. Even without his mount, his shields were strong enough to take tremendous amounts of damage and his armor underneath could withstand even more punishment. He was viewed as extremely ruthless and this trait gave him the nickname, the Gold Devil by Wroclaw's URF rebels after devastating much of their camps in the wilderness. His tall intimidating figure often struck fear into his opponents; a fact he was aware of. 'Erranee capitalized on the terror he instilled by dressing at least one other zealot in golden armor with similar markings and shield strength to fool his human foes into thinking they were being attacked by the Supreme Commander himself. While on foot, 'Erranee would often find rather unpleasant ways in killing humans and there were times he was took particular delight at what feeble resistance was offered from his attack. However he does harbor an interest in wildlife and privately confessed in one of his private databanks aboard his flagship that he sometimes regretted glassing planets due to the native fauna and flora going extinct. 'Erranee was a Hesduros ultra-patriot and had many sangheili hailing from his homeworld within his ranks. He often employed an elite protection unit that guarded his position with zealots in Hesduros style armor typically equipped with energy swords and a variety of other weapons. They also had their unique battle-cry that could be replicated from the Typhon. Appearances * Halo: Helljumper's Tribunal (First appearance) Trivia * Category:Sangheili